


Through Mud and High Water

by wintershelter



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and len is just as bad, dumb flirting criminals, mick is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 09:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8620009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintershelter/pseuds/wintershelter
Summary: Len and Mick are traveling through remote terrain to find Savage. It is muddy and miserable until it isn’t.
Set sometime early season 1.





	

“How did we manage to get stuck doing this?” Len asked Mick disdainfully.

Mick rolled his eyes since Len couldn’t see him. This wasn’t his idea of a picnic either but here they were. Mick had grown up on a farm so he didn’t mind the outdoors, Len on the other hand, not so much. He especially did not like having to hike through rugged terrain to find Savage’s hide out. The fact it had recently rain did not help matters much.  
Mick stayed silent as he heard Len curse again. He was following behind him as they made their way on the trail. Mick was a man of few words, and even fewer when Len was in a mood. It was easier to let him get it out of his system without interference.

“…Rip is a complete asshole for choosing us to do this and you know what Mick?”

“What, boss?” Mick asked because Len had paused making sure Mick was paying attention.

“He might not even be here. Gideon said there was a 53% chance, which is code for probably not. We should have just gone off to rob a bank and told Rip we couldn’t find it. It be more productive that’s for sure…”

Mick tuned out the rest of Len’s monologue. He liked the fact it was just the two of them, on a small timeship it was hard to get alone time for themselves, but Len’s bitching was just making this a chore. He didn’t mind trekking it through the woods, but the sooner they found Savage’s hide out, the sooner Len would be a better mood, which was more fun for everyone involved.

Len was so busy complaining about everything that he misjudged how low lying the terrain was and stumbled, which lead to him slip a bit in the mud. Mick automatically reached forward to grab Len if need be. Len caught his balance and avoided face planting on the forest floor. Mick let his hands fall back to his sides. The gesture, unfortunately, did not go unnoticed by Len.

He rounded on Mick, face livid. “I do not need your help, Mick.”

“I know, but I’ll still catch you if you fall anyways.” Mick said, cocking his head and giving Len a closed mouth grin, because he was a little shit starter.

Len stared at Mick hard, though his voice lost its icy edge as he said, “Don’t. I’m not in the mood.”

Len turned and began walking away a bit faster, to prove his point, leaving Mick behind.

“Lenny – “ Mick began as he made to catch up with Len.

Mick was watching Len’s retreating form so he definitely wasn’t watching where he was stepping. He was more concerned with closing the distance between him and his partner which was the reason he stepped right into the mud Len had just moments earlier. His foot slid forward on the slick surface and the momentum caused his body to wobble off balance. He fell down on his ass, his hands hitting the ground hard.

The fall shocked a half-grunt, half-breath from his lungs. Len turned around at that.

He took in the scene. Mick was sitting on the ground, legs outstretched in front of him. He brought his mud caked hands up to examine them. Len watched as Mick’s vision finally lifted up to meet Len’s eyes and he was gifted was on the most dumbstruck expression he had ever seen grace the man’s face. Len couldn’t help the laugh that burst from his lips. 

Mick watched as Len bent in half, his arms folding over his middle. It had been a long time since he had seen Len genuinely laugh at something. Even if it was at his expense, Mick felt his heart swell with fondness.

“You – You just… “ Len couldn’t even finish the thought, trailing off as he cackled again.

Mick felt a smile tug and the corner of his lips. He stared at Len for a moment before getting up gingerly. He had fallen hard on his ass and it was a little tender.  
Len looked up, swiping at the corner of his eye before any tears of mirth could escape. He saw Mick walking towards him.

“No. Mick, don’t.” Len said, straightening up and still half laughing. He was not going to let Mick anywhere near him, especially since his hands were now coated in mud.  
“Relax, buddy.” Mick said, wiping his hands on the fronts of his pants.

“That’s disgusting.” Len commented, wrinkling his nose.

“Eh. Pants are ruined anyways.” Mick shrugged.

Len pursued his lips and shook his head at how absurd Mick looked. “I don’t think we’re close to finding Savage and we’re running out of daylight. We should head back.”  
Mick looked up at the sun and nodded. They still had a few hours until sundown but now he was covered in mud, he was less inclined to keep going. Ray could have his turn at this tomorrow. Isn’t trekking through the forest a boy scouts’ forte anyways?

Len placed a hand on Mick’s shoulder as he passed him to start heading back where they came from. Len threw another comment back at Mick as he started walking.  
“Watch where you’re stepping, it’s especially slick over here.” Len drawled, and Mick could hear the smirk in his words.

“Don’t get cocky. You nearly slipped too. Besides, what happened was your fault, Snart.”

“And how do you reason that?” Len drawled.

“I was trying to catch up to you.” Mick stated simply.

“The only thing you caught up with was the ground.” Len snorted, he glanced over his shoulder to see Mick’s face.

Mick raised his eyebrows at the man. Len was definitely in a better mood now and though Mick was dirty and tired, he couldn’t help but feel happy about it.

Some of that emotion must have shown on his face, because Len’s footsteps came to a stop and his gaze had softened. Len turned around completely and closed the distance between the two.

He smoothed his hands down the front of his jacket, straightening it out. He looked into Mick’s eyes and then brought their lips together a brief kiss.

“Seriously, I can’t take you anywhere.” Len complained, but he said it with a smile, one of his real smiles.

This trek hadn’t been what either of them wanted to do today, but Mick figured it was worth it. He had managed to make Len laugh and smile, both of which were in Mick’s top ten favorite things, so he considered it a win in his book.

“C’mon, we’re burning daylight.” Mick grunted.

Len let go of his jacket and turned on his heel. Mick followed Len as he led the way back. They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. It wasn’t too long until the Waverider came into their field of vision.

“You could really use a shower, Mick.” Len commented, giving Mick another once over in the fading sunlight.

“You ain’t smelling like a peach either.” Mick quipped back.

Len turned around to face Mick, eyebrow raised.

“Is that your way of asking me to shower with you?” Len asked, voice just shy of innocent.

Mick gave him a leering grin in response. Len answered back with a smirk of his own before turning around sauntering towards the Waverider.

“Coming, Mick?” Len said as he tossed one last look at him over his shoulder. His face was the absolute picture of sin.

Mick’s grin grew wider. Oh yeah, this trip had been totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this written before season 1 of LoT ended but I have been busy working, I didn't feel like posting it. I have a few more coldwave fics and a wip that I will post over the next week or so. Think of it as my rebellion over the way the team is treating Mick this season. If the writers want to make everyone on the team shit all over and use Mick, then I sure as hell will make sure he gets the love he deserves through my fanfics.


End file.
